Define me love
by mesweetescape
Summary: Drabbles. Natsume Hyuuga defines love. NXM . Read and review.


_**Disclaimer** ; I do not own Gakuen Alice. (as much as i wish i could.)_

**Authors Note:** Expect some OOC for our dear Natsume Hyuuga and this is some complete random drabble due to massive writers block.

**Define me love.**

If you were ten years old, had anger management problems, mental problems and dying health, would you ever in the world fall in love with a stupid thick headed gullible clumsy idiot?

Sometimes I thought I was the completely stupid one. I fell for her faster than Isaac Newton stupid apple that hit him.

I have always thought I understood myself. I thought I was the one who understood myself most, sadly, it all changed when she came.

I never believed love couldn't be explained in logic, I mean, it was all over dictionaries, books, the internet and for god sakes there was people studying love.

But no, those people who all can explain love in words are complete idiots.

I'm sorry to say, love isn't all that hip it turns out to be. You can yell, shout and scream, tell me that I'm wrong.

But there's no denying it. You're the complete idiot here.

Obviously, you've never been in love. Or maybe you just don't have the heart to, since your all too professional self thinks love can be explained since you "studied it".

How can you study love?

Did you like conduct an experiment falling in love with someone and took notes every time your whole body messes itself up when she touches you?

Did you note down every mental note you made of her actions, like every time she frowns when she hates something, or every time she beamed when she saw her best friend?

Did you note down every time you wished you were together?

Did you?

Could you really bare, to use the person your love as your object of study?

If you did, someone should really punch you in the face.

I'm happy to do so if you'd like.

The thing about humans is that love comes in different forms.

Love for a sick minded serial killer means that he will kill every man that comes near you, or he will kill you so no one else can have you.

Love for Ruka, means blushing furiously every time she talks to him or secretly enjoying Imai taking photos of him.

Love for Imai, is bugging Ruka to no certain end and watching out for him in a cold personality.

Love for me...Love for me is by all means keep away from her.

The reality of it all.

If I be with her, she dies or she's in danger.

The irony of it all, if I'm lonely, she will be too - because no one else will take her from me.

Almost, like a sick minded serial killer I say.

Romeo and Juliet, personally, sounds sweet and all at the surface how Romeo dies for Juliet and how Juliet dies for Romeo.

How touching.

Sadly, if that didn't all happen in a span of 5 days with them marrying each other then getting laid, that would've been sweet.

I mean, Romeo hardly knew Juliet, and Juliet hardly knew Romeo, come on - they saw each other and it was love?

Isn't that a bit too shallow?

And yes, as you would've noticed I am notably obsessed with the subject of love.

Can you explain to me why I can't stop thinking about her stupid smile? Why I can't sleep at night because I'm worried that she hates me? Why every time she talks I listen wholeheartedly?

Why on earth I would associate with her insane best friend who my best friend also seems to love unconditionally?

If you want me to define love, here it is; as hypocritical as I am.

Love is something that can't measure up for words, love is something that doesn't make sense, isn't logical. Love is incredibly hard to understand. Love, comes in different forms, expressed in different ways, but love is something, that

Keeps someone going when they wake up; keep living when they see no future, that keeps you smiling when there's no life in you and love is something like an adrenaline rush, shocking, makes you see everything differently, and feels absolutely awesome,

And you love how it makes you feel.

Love makes you an idiot of yourself.

So much, sometimes I just want to punch myself in the face too.

* * *

**Helplessly lovestruck xox.**

_Read & Review please!  
_


End file.
